


Forget-Me-Not

by ebbonydays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Guns, I dont know how to tag guys just know its sad, Non-Graphic Violence, Wilford Goes Insane, Wilford finally lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbonydays/pseuds/ebbonydays
Summary: Wilford had fallen into one of his waves, and it had never been like this before.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 23





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is a short story I made! I usually write little scenes to myself, but I decided to share this time and see how people like it!

Wilford had fallen into one of his waves, and it had never been like this before. 

As Dark walked through the halls towards the sound of crashing, slamming, and yelling, he saw bullet holes in the walls, smashed vases that once belonged to the old owner of the house that likely had costed more than the building itself, and ripped apart paintings. As he got closer, blood littered the walls, and a chill went down Dark's spine. As he rounded the corner, he saw Dr Iplier and Google holding each of Wilford's arms tightly behind him, restraining him as he pulled to escape their grasp with all of his strength, his eyes transfixed on a petrified and dented Bing. Colour around him drained to yellow as Pink swirls danced around his figure, only restricted by a strong force, as The Host could be seen narrating and "overwriting" Wilford's actions, blood pouring down his face in unhealthy amounts. The flare in Wilford's eyes was nothing either of Dark's halves had ever seen in him, and a part of him wanted to hide, which part? He was unsure.  
Wilford let out a loud scream, as glass shattered, and people were pushed back in response. The Host's face was pale, and you could see him weakening, as Iplier and Google's holds slipped slightly more. Iplier made hard eye contact with Dark, a pained look in his eyes, as he just nodded to him. Dark's stomach dropped, as he looked from the doctor, to The Host, and then at his childhood friend. His aura cracked a little, flaring out as he clenched his fists, hesitating, before stepping forward.  
"William." Dark said, as he approached the panicked man. Suddenly, Wilford's attention was on him. There was a lost, confused look in his eyes as he searched for familiarity in the figure in front of him.  
"..Damien..?" He asked more than said, his voice unsure and scared.  
"Yeah, it's me, Will." He outstretched his arms, a forced smile on his face that was almost disgusting in how genuine he made it look. Wilford smiled wide, breaking out of the holds of the two men, and running over to Dark, hugging him tightly, beginning to sob.

"Oh,, Damien,, I missed you. There's so much that's happened,, I have to tell you so much." Wilford rambled, his grip tightening as he burried his face in the crook of Dark's neck.

"Yeah?" Dark inquired, his voice breaking a little as he looked up at his counterparts, who cast their gazes to the side sadly.

"Why didn't you write? Or call? I haven't heard anything from you! I was so worried something happened to you!"

Dark turned off the safety as he pushed the cold metal to the side of his friends head, closing his eyes as twin tears bubbled down his face. 

"I'm sorry."


End file.
